


We All Fall Down

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Richie didn't want to leave.





	We All Fall Down

"He's not dead!" Richie screamed, pulling against Ben and Mike the whole way up to the surface. "We can't leave him down there! He's not dead!"

The house finished collapsing in on itself, leaving just a pile of rubble in a hold.

"You killed him!" Richie screamed, collapsing to his knees.

"I-I'm sorry, R-Richie," Bill murmured, kneeling next to him as Ben went to check on Bev.

"He's dead," Richie broke into sobs, crying so hard he started hyperventilating and eventually passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, my computer's keyboard is fucked up at the moment.
> 
> And I don't want The Losers to be any sadder than the movie already made them.


End file.
